Caught With Your Hand On The Cookie Jar
by SarahZorEl
Summary: Kara is having a hard time controlling her 'urges' at Catco and decides to take the matter into her own hands.


Kara was _fine_ … just sat stiffly in her tiny four walled office minding her own business completely and totally _fine_.

As it turned out Kara was not fine, _no_ not at all. It was only 12:30 in the afternoon and she'd been having a series of continuous hot flashes ever since this morning, her thoughts had been racing constantly and she was... _aroused_.

Now.. as a twenty six year old _adult_ woman she liked to think she was often _okay_ when it came to _that_ specific department. Sure it wasn't like she got out all that much especially not to find or involve a sexual partner but that _did not_ mean that she didn't have her own ways of placating those types of urges in order to keep herself **and** her sexuality under wraps.

Yes... and by that she does in fact mean that she likes to have a little one on one time once in a while. Her present situation however... she'd never once experienced anything similar... it was _different... it was extreme even._

* * *

She'd woken up early to find her skin slick with sweat and herself panting and breathless at just having experienced possibly the most incredible orgasm of her life… what was it they'd called it? …a wet dream. She'd had to google _that_ one to be honest.

However what she thought to be even more disturbing than her spontaneous nightly climax (whilst semi unconscious and under her bed covers) was that it had only served as a way to amplify those needs within her and now.. as the hours had ticked by her body had spiralled into a rollercoaster of sexual desire which was becoming abundantly harder and harder to control.

A prime example of that being when she'd accidentally grazed Miss Grants side on her way out from the elevator, only intent on giving her her usual coffee order but much to her embarrassment almost _came_ immediately _right then and there_ from the accidental skin on skin contact. Spilling the hot liquid over the carpet as other employees congregated watching their interaction rather curiously…

That happened in front of the _entire floor_ and her Rao forsaken _BOSS._

* * *

Which was... a good reason as any as to _why_ Kara now found herself locked inside of her crappy private office debating with herself on her _newly revised_ stance on whether or not to handle this embarrassing 'problem' inside the workplace. She sighed, _Technically it's still lunch... she could do it on her own time right?_

Leaning back... having come to a decision and upon closing her azure eyes she had finally relinquished control by way of slowly brushing the underside of her palms gently along the length of her torso already feeling the telltale sign of velvet warmth pooling at the bottom of her stomach.

The tiny golden hairs on both of her arms and at the back of her neck were currently standing to attention as she continued to delicately move across her skin and under her flowery shirt feeling her way around until she'd grasped onto a breast allowing her fingers to latch onto a pert nipple leaving her gasping at the contact.

The Kryptonian was at a loss for words because frankly she'd hardly done anything at all- yet here she was already so close to her impending climax.

Tugging at her lower lip, the blonde purposefully glanced over towards the door. She knew for a fact that this was an excruciatingly risky endeavor and she herself could hear how bustling Catco and the surrounding vicinity was. Her mind was layered with the weighted understanding that someone could easily come in at any moment especially if she wasn't careful, but still... she let herself go anyway. At this point in time nothing mattered more, her arousal had surged and she could barley withstand temptation, _if anything the risk was slightly thrilling._

Determined, a scowl present to her brow she decided to just get it over with and fast, so she unbuttoned her pants moving her hand down towards her prize and right into her underwear without much care... to find unsurprisingly …that she was _soaked_.

Abruptly flicking at her clit she whimpered, shuddering under the touch. Needy.. she pressed harder and started moving in sweet little circles working herself up and over towards the ledge, it was at this point now that she could hear Cat pacing and questioning where the hell she was.

Realising that she needed to be faster, to hurry up... she utilised a little of her super speed erratic as she heard a certain pair of heels clicking their way closer until they found themselves only down the hall... _fuck_ … but she was almo- "KEIRAAA" …she buckled shockwaves ripping through her as her core fluttered back and forth, she tore through a series of aftershocks with Miss Grant stood irritatingly outside the door.

Biting now onto her left hand trying to stifle a moan, she watched with two wide eyes and her X-ray vision as her boss stood there with her hands braced against her hips muttering something under her breath.

It was at that point... Kara froze... Cats hand was reaching out and attempting to jiggle the handle _trying to pry it open._

Thankfully her attempts were futile.

* * *

Shouting "Wittt!" Winn came barrelling around the corner too scared of disobeying Miss Grants orders. "Y-yes Miss Grant?"

"Where is Keira?"

Winn paused and glanced at the door scrunching his brow… "Um, Last time I checked she was in her office."

"Then whyyyy is it locked?!" She bellowed

Knowing her clock was running out and likely already on minus numbers Kara was desperately trying to clean herself up and tidy her workspace, she really hadn't thought any of this through... and all in all she was absolutely woefully unprepared for such circumstances.

Wincing... fidgeting... underwear sticky, she'd had to button herself up, tuck her shirt back in and pretend like the evidence wasn't stuck to her skin at least until she could make it to the nearest bathroom. Spotting the sight of her reflection in the blackness of her computer, face flushed, hair mused- she could see how she was even clammier than this morning.

Patting her clothes down, straightening out her hair and wiping her cheeks with her sleeve finally she took one last look around before walking forward pausing at the shiny metal handle to let out a _deep_ exaggerated breath.

It was then she swung the door open to a startled Cat, Winn and …James?! _When did he get here_ and Cat turned rather sharply, the others just stopping in their tracks.

A brief silence occurred before Cat registered her presence jaw rippling "Keira why was your door locked… and why didn't you answer me?!" Her gaze was somewhat intense her eyes giving the blonde a once over raking up and taking in her obviously disheveled appearance.

Answering a little too quickly and definitely circumspect "Err I uhh was tired Miss Grant, I took a nap at lunch and fell asleep on the couch, I mustn't have heard you knocking I -I'm ssorry it won't happen again."

It was then that Winn caught her eye, concern lacing his features as he interrupted them both "Are you...? um.. Feeling ok Kara that's not like you and you uh look a little.. sweaty?"

Kara's eyes widened, looking like a deer caught in the headlights as she tried to gather herself… _shit._

"Pfft Y-yea I just f-felt a little worn down is all…" dismissing him with a flick of her wrist.

None of them looked satisfied with that answer and Cat herself looked to be debating something internally.. Winn just seemed confused.

Lingering in the background James had decided to speak for the first time, clearing his throat and guessing smoothly that Kara had needed an out.

"Okay why don't we leave you to it then so you can- uh get back to work." Putting both of his hands on Winn's arms he lead him back into the fray of the bullpen until he turned briefly to see Kara thanking him with those striking blue hues.

As her gaze flicked back over towards the CEO she noticed her lips were upturned that she was _smirking._

Squirming- under that inscrutable gaze Kara just blurted "What was it you wanted Miss G-grant?"

Cat grinned devilishly "Oh I was just …wanting a _helping hand_ to sort through these layouts…" chuckling "Maybe you could _cum_ over to my office to _help me out_." With that she left swirling away with a glint to those hazel eyes whilst Kara stood idle and speechless inside of the door. "Oh fuck"

* * *

Eventually once she'd downright determined that Cat had reached her own much bigger office- Kara bolted and shuffled her way into the ladies bathroom, finally able to absorb what she'd just done leaning against the sink with her head in her hands "oh Rao oh Rao oh Rao" she huffed turning to splash her face with cold water. _What am I going to doo_.

Finally _after_ she'd cleaned herself up the best she could the Kryptonian made her way back out into the bullpen with her head held down and braced to face Miss Grants wrath. Surprisingly... or not so, Cat was twirling in her office chair, an amused look covering every single one of her features.

"Ssorry Miss Grant I just had to use t -the bathroom before we got started.." Kara stuttered looking down to her feet.

Cat laughed before choking out "I bet" her eyes twinkling like neon signs shouting something along the lines of ' _you just masturbated'_

Kara flushed again, unclear as to how it was possible for her visage to get any redder than it already was.. before shimming over until she was sat in front of Cat's desk and looking at the layouts in question.

Thankfully the feline had decided to drop it for the time being instead giving more focus to the work at hand.. but Kara was certain that if Cat _did_ know ..there was no way in Rao's light she'd be living it down anytime soon nor in the oncoming future.

 _Fin._


End file.
